


Forget

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Universe, Light BDSM, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Fail, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Canon adjacent Alec forgets their safe word, but Magnus still knows how to take care of him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 22
Kudos: 117
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Part 15 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

“Eight!” Alec moaned out as he lay across Magnus‘ lap. His warlock knew just how to handle him when he acted up, especially when he knew that Alec had acted up on purpose. The smacks to his ass were just barely on the right side of painful and Alec couldn’t help grind himself against Magnus’ thigh beneath him.

He counted out nine and ten before he started to think that it might be getting too close to too much. He should probably be ready with their safe word, just in case. Alec had only needed to use it once before but they were still finding their lines. Alec froze as he realized his mind was blank. He couldn’t remember their safe word.

Alec tried not to panic. What was he supposed to do if it became too much and he couldn’t remember their safe word? He didn’t even realize that Magnus had spanked him again, his body having gone numb as his mind started to spiral.

“Alexander?” Magnus stilled above him and called his name softly. “Is everything okay?”

Alec whimpered before letting out a quiet, “no.”

As soon as Magnus heard his response he was moving into action. He pulled Alec up off his lap and wrapped his arms around Alec as he pulled them both further up the bed. Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec realized they were both wearing their boxer briefs and any residual pain on his ass was gone.

Alec felt Magnus’ fingers comb through his hair and against his scalp and finally felt his own breathing normalize.

“Darling?” Magnus ventured tentatively. “Can you tell me what just happened? You kind of froze and stopped reacting to anything. Why didn’t you use the safe word?”

”I-“ He looked up at Magnus, at his eyes wide with worry that he had hurt Alec, that he’d taken things too far. Alec felt like he had just let Magnus down. Now Magnus would probably never want to do this again. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and buried his face in Magnus’ shoulder. “I forgot.”

“You forgot,” Magnus repeated in case he hadn’t heard Alec right. “What did you forget, Alexander?”

“The safe word. What it is,” Alec explained slowly to Magnus’ shoulder. “I thought that I might need to use it soon, and then I forgot it, and-“ Alec swallowed, not wanting to finish the sentence.

“-And so you preemptively panicked?” Magnus finished for him. Alec nodded into Magnus’ shoulder. By the slight tremble of Magnus’ shoulder, Alec could tell that Magnus was valiantly trying to contain a chuckle. Now that the moment was over and he realized how ridiculous he was being, Alec let out a snort of his own. Which caused them both to begin chuckling.

“Darling.” Magnus soothed as he continued to glide his hand through Alec’s hair once the laughing fit had subsided. “If we try this again, I think it may be a good idea to move to the stoplight system.”


End file.
